


Hands

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Time, GW2015, Gallavich Week, M/M, Sexual Content, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is upset and runs to Mickey for Comfort. Sometimes people surprise you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - First Time

There’s a knock on the front door. Mickey hears his brother yell “someone answer the damn door” so he does. It’s Ian. It’s not that surprising because Ian comes over and hangs out with him and Mandy more often now. But he looks pale and he’s breathing heavily like he ran there. Mickey notices he’s shaking and he looks like he’s been crying. He’d never seen Ian so upset before. Ian's usually so happy and laid back. Mickey can't help but feel bad for him, concerned even.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see you"

"Not a good time"

Mickey wants to get him away from the house because his father is home and in a pissy mood but he wants to make sure Ian is okay.

"I'll meet you at the store in 20"

When Mickey gets to the store Ian is at the register and looks up at him. He looks so sad. Mickey flips the sign over from open to closed. Ian comes out from behind the counter and walks towards the back. Mickey follows him. 

As soon as they enter the backroom Ian stands against the wall but doesn't say a word. 

"Ay, what's wrong Gallagher? Ian looks up at mickey and says" take off your jacket....please." 

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He just starts to comply. Ian pulls his shirt off and walks over to mickey. He unbuttons mickey's jeans. Ian turns him abruptly towards a metal storage rack and pulls his pants down roughly. Mickey braces his hands against the metal rack for support. 

Ian unzips himself and pulls his pants down as well. He leans into Mickey placing his hands on his hips. Mickey can feel Ian’s lips brush closely to his neck but not really touching and he’s breathing slowly. 

Mickey waits.

Ian doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to with mickey. He knows mickey gets it. He knows Mickey sees him upset but he won’t badger him to talk about it like Fiona or Debbie would. What he needs is to be physical. He just wants to touch mickey, to feel his hands on his skin. To feel the heat that runs through his body when he's inside him and the rush of release. 

When he's with mickey his family, school, everything becomes non-existent. Nothing matters except for him and mickey and that moment. His brain becomes a clear slate and that is what he wants right now. He knows without having to ask, mickey will give that to him. How they have this understanding Ian doesn’t know and he’s pretty sure Mickey doesn’t either. But it’s there. Ian never would have thought before that Mickey Milkovich would understand him in a way it seems no one has before, go fucking figure!

Ian’s hands slide off of Mickey’s hips and he feels Ian move away. Mickey thinks about letting his hands drop from their grip and turning to see what the hold up is. He feels vulnerable standing there with his pants down, waiting but Ian quickly returns. Mickey can hear Ian squeeze a bottle of lube. A second later Ian grabs Mickey’s hips tightly and pushing slowly into him.

After a few thrusts Ian moves his arms around Mickey and laces his fingers through Mickey’s gripping tightly on the metal rack as well. Ian has Mickey wedged in between his own body and the shelves and it gives him more leverage. He begins to thrust quickly in and out.

Ian can feel sweat sliding down his arm. He looks down as he moves and stares at his hand covering mickey's clenched fists. He could see the tattooed letters from Mickey’s fingers peeking between his fingers breaking apart the FUCK and the U-UP.

Mickey's hands felt smaller than he’d imagined. These hands that he knew had punched many faces in fights, had stolen merchandise and that kids from his school feared felt smaller, smoother in contrast to what they were capable of. He looked at his own hands which looked bigger by comparison. That thought was interrupted by a moan that escaped mickey’s lips. Ian smiled because he knew mickey tried to hold back. He wanted to hear that noise again so he tightened his fingers between Mickeys and began thrusting harder and faster getting closer to his climax. He could feel mickey's body tightening underneath him knowing he was close too. Over his own heaving breathes he heard a voice yelling out...it was Kash. 

Ian looked over his shoulder as he was hunched over mickey's back and released his grip. Mickey panicked. He pulled his pants up and pushed past Kash as he ran out of the store.

Ian was back in the front of the store avoiding Kash's stares. At first Ian felt a little guilty. He just got caught fucking Mickey Milkovich, a kid who'd stolen from Kash and taunted him in the back of Kash's own store. But then Ian thought why I should feel guilty. I’m not the one who's married with kids. I'm not the one lying to my wife every day waiting for the moment she leaves the store to get fucked by a 15 year old. 

Honestly, Ian didn’t really care about Kash's feelings much anymore. He was much more worried about losing his job. He'd been avoiding Kash for weeks anyway. While Ian was having sex with Mickey, Kash was trying to impregnate his wife because he couldn’t live his own life on his own terms. The day Ian and Mickey had first had sex was a wake-up call for Ian. What he had with Kash was convenient and easy. It wasn’t what he wanted.

Kash told Ian to man the register while he made a phone call. Ian sat at the register happy Kash was leaving him alone with his thoughts. He flipped open a magazine and started thinking about what had just happened. How he'd went to mickey's house and how Mickey had come to him when he needed him. He thought about how Mickey had given Ian what he felt he could to console him: himself his body. 

And then a realization hit Ian and his face lit up as he stared down at the magazine. It was the first time.

The first time he and mickey had held hands....


End file.
